


Insomnia

by MsPen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPen/pseuds/MsPen
Summary: You watch Dean sleep.





	

You lie beside him in the dark, exhausted, but unable to sleep. Unwilling. Nights like this are rare. It's not often that you're able to sleep together, side by side. Usually, you sleep in shifts. Between Dean and Sam and you, everyone can get four hours a night during a hunt.

Tonight is different. You have a room for yourselves. You can sleep as late as you need to. Maybe that's why you indulge yourself. You watch him sleep, and hope Sam doesn't catch you; even after a year with Dean, his brother still teases you about your "crush."

You moved past "crush" four months ago, in that roadside chapel outside of Reno. Dean had pretended he was only excited to get married because the officiant was an Elvis impersonator, but his voice had gone hoarse and he'd had to blink away tears during your five minute ceremony. 

You spent your wedding night searching for a garden variety phantom hitchhiker. "It'll only take a minute," he promised. You smile at the memory, your mouth curving against the smooth skin of his shoulder. He's so bad at estimating time.

You reach up to run your hand over his short hair, to stroke the backs of your fingers down his jaw. You shake him gently and whisper his name. He groans, still deep in sleep, and turns his face toward you. He's not often a heavy sleeper, but you put your privacy to good use to tonight.

His eyebrows lift, as though he can listen in his sleep. Maybe he can. That's why you lean over his ear and whisper, "I love you."

He rolls over and tucks his arm around you, pulling you close into the curve of his body, and finally, you can sleep.


End file.
